


Revelry

by harveyblanchet



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Extended Universe, DCU, Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Race Changes, Art, Bottom Bruce Wayne, Cuddling & Snuggling, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Homoeroticism, It's safe for work though., Just suggestive implications, M/M, Superbat Week, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harveyblanchet/pseuds/harveyblanchet
Summary: A painting for Day 3 of SuperBat Week: On Your Knees. Only one of them is on their knees, but they're all thrilled about it. Hope you enjoy the male ga(y)ze, Superbat fans.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Hernan Guerra/Kirk Langstrom
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Revelry

Revelry.  
Digital. 2020.

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many thoughts about what happens when both couples meet. Most of it is contentious fighting, but perhaps, if they get along... with enough libations and the right atmosphere, they could get along well. Very well. Too well. 
> 
> The joke is that Bruce, Clark and Hernan all have goblets of wine and Kirk does not get a glass, because he is going to drain them afterwards.
> 
> Message to follow me for more Superbat and comic-related art on the blue bird app.


End file.
